


lean on me, lean on me

by orphan_account



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Tumblr drabbles, but they were on anon and i didn't recognize the writing, someone on tumblr requested it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke needs a study break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lean on me, lean on me

It’s just after midnight, and Luke is still up studying for a test of some sort. Layton’s made him numerous cups of tea, but the caffeine doesn’t seem to be helping much. The young man doesn’t have much to worry about, he thinks - Luke is a good student and a smart boy. He has, however, become something of a perfectionist since reaching his twenties. He wants to be a young professor, not unlike Layton himself once was.

 

As Layton sets down another cup of tea, Luke’s eyes flutter open. “Mmm?” he asks, shaking out his arm. He’s been supporting his head with his left hand for over an hour now. It must be very sore. “Th-“

Before Luke can finish his thanks, Layton has taken his swollen wrist between two hands and is massaging it. Luke blushes, unused to the intimacy. He doesn’t dislike it, but it’s not the norm. But then, he supposes that their relationship is not the norm.

"You’ve been studying for quite a long time. Are you sure you wouldn’t fancy a break?"

It must be history, because the book is old and dusty, barely used. Luke studies so many different things, has so many varied interests that Hershel finds it difficult to keep up. Luke eyes the fading pages with disdain, pushing them farther on the coffee table with one finger. “I can’ read it,” Luke slurs. With his free hand he rubs his right eye, then the left. 

Hershel drops Luke’s hand, and takes the hat from his head. He doesn’t reprimand Luke about wearing hats indoors - lord knows he’s guilty of that himself, manners be damned. He encourages Luke to sit up on the couch with him, as there’s no way his perch on the floor in front has ever been comfortable. Luke complies, daring himself to sit closer to the professor than he would normally be inclined to.

He looks back to the book, still open. He meant to finish reading it before he fell asleep tonight, but it doesn’t now seem as though he’ll reach his own goal. “Leave it be, my boy. Your test is not until Monday.”

"Feels like the night b’fore," Luke grumbles.

Hershel knows it’s his turn to make a move, because if he doesn’t then Luke won’t either. He tentatively wraps one arm around Luke’s shoulders, effectively pulling the young man into his lap. It’s times like these that he remembers Luke being a child. He’s gotten much taller now, and is heavier, but his shyness is the same. Feeling bold, the Professor kisses Luke on the forehead, then the nose.

He can feel Luke’s heartbeat race against his chest. Maybe now is not the best time to push the limits of what either of them feels comfortable with. But for now, Luke curls himself closer to the Professor, and drifts off into sleep.


End file.
